In known rollover wash units, horizontal washing brushes, which are mounted between lateral parts and which can be driven rotatably, are typically mounted in so-called carriages. The carriages can move in vertical guide rails arranged on the insides of the lateral parts. Typically, the carriages have an elongated carriage body, which has, on both ends, rollers for guiding the carriage in the guide rails. Bearings for the horizontal washing brushes are typically provided between the rollers. In this way, a very stable mounting of the horizontal washing brushes, which rotate very quickly during the operation of the vehicle wash system, is guaranteed, because the torques generated by the rotation of the washing brushes can be received by the guide rail uniformly via the upper and the lower roller of the carriage.
However, a disadvantage in known rollover wash units is that, due to the central mounting of the washing brushes on the carriage, the length of the guide rail toward the top cannot be used fully and thus the maximum washing height is limited. For the manufacturer of vehicle wash units, this condition is accompanied by the large disadvantage that for different, desired maximum washing heights, lateral parts of different heights are needed. Therefore, in order to adapt the rollover wash unit to the washing height desired by the vehicle wash system operator, the lateral parts are often constructed in two parts with lateral frames and a moving foot, the corresponding height adaptation then being performed either by the moving foot or the lateral frames. This is complicated in terms of production, because for different maximum washing heights, moving feet or lateral parts with different heights have to be constructed and kept in inventory. In order to somewhat lessen these disadvantages, current rollover wash units are offered for defined height patterns of the maximum washing height, which are, however, not suitable for every vehicle wash system operator. This is disadvantageous primarily for vehicle wash systems arranged in washing facilities, because, especially for low-ceilinged facilities, the use of the maximum height for the washing height is desired, independently of predetermined height patterns. If there are errors in the preassembly of the rollover wash unit by the manufacturer and if these are discovered only when the rollover wash unit is installed at the vehicle wash system operators facility, the corresponding incorrect lateral parts or moving feet first must be disassembled and then replaced by parts to be delivered at a later time, which is time and cost intensive.
DE 35 40 598 C2 discloses one example of such a rollover wash unit in the form of a drying device for drying motor vehicles in vehicle wash systems, in particular, rollover wash systems. There, a gantry-like frame made from lateral parts and a traverse, a horizontal blower cabinet extending in the plane of the frame, and at least one blower connected to the cabinet are provided. A slotted nozzle with an outlet opening directed downward is arranged directly on the bottom side of the blower cabinet and the blower cabinet is mounted on the frame together with the slotted nozzle and the blower as one unit with adjustable height. The horizontal traverse of the frame is box-like and the opening of the traverse is dimensioned in such a way that the blower cabinet can be retracted completely into the traverse. In this way, the maximum wash height of the rollover wash unit is dependent on the height of the traverse mounted rigidly on the lateral parts, so that the desired wash height can be adapted only by traverses mounted at different heights. Adapting the rollover wash unit to washing facilities of different heights only by controlling the treatment device without adapting the overall height is not possible.